


Bad For Me (Dropped; Never going to update)

by gayfishjelly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Eventual Relationships, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfishjelly/pseuds/gayfishjelly
Summary: Korekiyo had never made friends before, yet he was completely satisfied with this fact because he had his sister to talk to. However, what was he to do when she had gone on a trip with her boyfriend for two weeks and this strange guy named Rantarou was very intent on getting to know him?One thing for sure: he couldn’t keep his feelings intact forever.“Pre-game” Personalities, Hope’s Peak Academy AU





	1. Can't Wait to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This isn’t spoiler free please go finish the game before reading this! Unless you don’t care then read at your own risk… lol
> 
> So this AU is basically they all DO have their talents but they have their pre-game personalities so Kaede is more standoffish and rude, not caring that much about others, Shuuichi is a huge fanboy, etc.
> 
> Of course, we don’t know everyone’s actual personalities so I’m taking some liberties. My headcanon is that they aren’t that off from their fabricated ones but still are different enough to count. I’ll also be using some of the fabricated facts about them as true like Kiyo having a sister that’s important to him.
> 
> Here’s to hoping I can actually finish a fanfiction for once, and no, the Geiju and Kaga one is not being finished! Enjoy!!

All he heard was the faint whirring of his fan placed in his window, carefully blowing the cool wind onto his exposed face. He himself was sat on the ground, in the middle of his room. In front of him was the sliding wooden doors of his closet. Inhaling a deep breath of oxygen, he stood up and turned around slowly to his full body mirror.

He couldn’t begin to comprehend why he took the time every morning to stare back to himself, but there was no stopping his tradition now. From his strangely pale, ochre coloured eyes, his particularly thin waist his clothes settled upon, to all the way down to his feet he simply observed. No comments filled his head when he took part in this. Sighing softly, he tore his gaze away from himself and left his room to go downstairs to have his morning meal with his sister.

“Good morning, mother,” he greeted his mom flatly but his heart soon picked up along with a smile as he saw his sister. Sitting down across from her at the dining table, he never dared to speak to her unless she made it clear that she wished to engage. As much as he wished she’d talk to him, today was not one of the days where she was willing. Oh well… her smile in response as she watched him still made him feel brighter.

His mother’s smile, however… it was clearly full of pity and sadness for him. Usually he wouldn’t let it get to him but today, without the voice of his sister making him happy, it brought him right back down. He didn’t understand why she felt so much grief for him as if his sister wasn’t a real friend to him. Sure he was home schooled his entire life before Hope’s Peak and even then he only ever showed up to the building for secluded tests, but he was perfectly content with where he was.

“Did you sleep well, dear?” she asked him, completely ignoring her daughter, as she placed the plate of food on the table in front of him.

“In fact, I did,” he paused for a second, frowning, before continuing, “Are you not going to give Maho a plate? If it’s a money issue, I could split my plate with her.”

Taken a bit back by surprise, she stuttered, “A-ah! I-It’s not that at all. She’s planning on eating with her boyfriend later and is only staying here for a bit before heading out… I-I thought she would have told you?”

“Mother, she hasn’t said a word to me yet…” It irked him how she’d act like she was deaf to everything her daughter said or didn’t say. She started acting like this years ago after Maho was released from the hospital, and he seriously wondered how long she planned to keep it up.

“O-Oh! So it wasn’t just my hearing again…” she laughed nervously before sitting down, eating the breakfast she had prepared for herself.

Finally, Maho spoke up, saying a goodbye, “Well, I’m heading out now! Goodbye Kiyo, Mom.”

They both said their own farewells before she left the house. Silence flooded the room at an astounding pace. Soon, he finished his food, washed up his plate, then grabbed his work for the school day off the counter to head up to his bedroom.

The day passed by so easily with him studying his love for anthropology in the comfort of his own home. Ah, how he was so thankful that he was enrolled in Hope’s Peak Academy so he could focus on the one thing he cared about other than his sister. Today was much more biological than he’d like but studying only folklore wouldn’t do him any good.

The next day came just as fast as he had breezed through the last one. Everything was in place as it always was when he woke up and did his little morning ritual- if you could call it that- until his mother knocked on the door. Curiously, he opened the door, and before he could prompt her, his mother began to speak.

“I-I know you may be upset, but last night, Maho and her boyfriend went on a trip up North…” He was confused why would that- “And she called and told me she’d be gone for two weeks.” _Oh._

He didn’t know how to react. In all these years, she had never been apart from him more than a day or two. Again, his mother began before he could properly respond.

“This is also going to make you even more upset b-but… I don’t want you to be home alone so… C-Could you maybe go to school during the day until she gets back? I hear their classrooms are small, only 16 students per class, so I-I don’t think it’ll be too bad?”

In a tad bit of shock from the sudden shift in his schedule and the separation, he could only form a single sentence. “Will I start today?”

“No, I can take a sick day off from work for today so you can prepare to go tomorrow! I’ll promise to help you with anything you need…”

“Thank you, Mother, but I think I’ll be able to prepare sufficiently…” He took a deep breath before asking, “Could we go downstairs to eat now?”

She stuttered out an “O-of course!” before turning around and heading down the hall as he followed her. He appreciated her worry, yet he felt it wasn’t necessary.

After he finished his breakfast and began to work on his schoolwork, the thoughts of what the other students would be like filled his mind, effectively distracting him. He viewed all humans as beautiful, including their more “ugly” sides, however he couldn’t imagine any situation that he’d want to personally partake in. He was so used to being a bystander that this train of thought became more of an avalanche crushing him head on; he tried to view this as a way to research more highschool type people, however his anxiety got in the way.

He too was a “highschool” student, even if he’d like to think of himself as more of an adult given his experiences around the world traveling, so thoughts along the lines of “Will I be hated?” easily flooded his mind into an ocean.

_Tomorrow was certainly going to be an adventure._


	2. "No Thank You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t have prepared enough for this day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Side note: I got worried that a fan might have been air conditioning since I know Kiyo hates it, but apparently it doesn’t since it’s just moving air around! Whoo I got lucky lol ^^;; )
> 
> All of your guys’ comments made me really happy and really motivated me to start working on this chapter the next day after I wrote the first one so uh...
> 
> ...hnnnngggghh here we go!!

 

The alarm blared in his ears. His eyes snapped wide open, panic started to fill him up before he remembered that he had set it to wake him up early. Relief immediately washed over him as he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Feeling slightly murky under his covers and very annoyed at the loud, continuing noise, he mustered up all of his strength to get out of bed.

 

After he dismissed the alarm, he turned on his fan to blow through his hair as he began to get ready. He opened his closet, searching for the academy’s issued uniform. Surprisingly, it wasn’t tucked in the back or in a box given how rarely he wore it. It was entirely possible his mother got it out when he went to make himself lunch or dinner yesterday. Not thinking much of it, he shrugged it off and got dressed.

 

He then picked up his black surgical mask and blankly stared at it for some time. He was tempted to leave it at home for once in his life… However, he knew very well at how terrible he was at hiding his emotions especially since the last time he talked to someone that wasn’t family hadn’t been for years. Laughing at how foolish his human temptations were, he put it on and left his room only sparing a glance for his mirror.

 

When he arrived downstairs, it felt empty to him. It really was just him and his mother, wasn’t it?

 

Shaking off the uneasiness he felt, he stepped out of the hallway, grabbing his school bag, the breakfast, and lunch he had prepared for himself last night. He smiled softly at the cute design of the containers; the boxes had his sister’s favourite type of flower on it: the plum blossom.

 

“Heading out so early? School doesn’t start for an hour, dear.” His mother’s question brought him out of his thoughts.

 

“I’m planning to walk since I haven’t gotten any exercise in a while, and I severely need it to be healthier,” he replied without batting an eye towards her as he headed for the door.

 

“Oh, a-alright! Be safe out there; don’t forget to walk on the sidewalks and not the road!”

 

He only faintly heard her last sentence as he began his journey outside. As he continued his pacing toward Hope’s Peak Academy, his anxiety rose like a spaceship at full throttle. Eventually, he had reached his destination.

 

Navigating the school was a bit of a challenge, but he arrived at his designated classroom… late. Letting out a heavy sigh at his failure, he brushed it off and went straight into the class. His mind immediately shut down.

 

All fifteen eyes of the students on him made him feel like he wanted to flee. What were they thinking of him? They probably were wondering who he was or knew him very well as the random guy who never showed up once last year. The fact that he was entering a months into the school year only made it harder to breathe.

 

Shaking his head a little bit to try and bring him down off of his rocket of nerves, he finally stepped into the classroom after what felt like ages but he knew in his heart had only been a few seconds. As much as he would like to, he couldn’t look the teacher in the eyes as she approached him.

 

“Hello! May I help you?” she asked him cheerfully. “If you’re a first year, the classrooms are on the floor below. I could lead you there if you-”

 

“Korekiyo… Shinguuji…” he murmured, feeling the weight of the stares on him, “I-I’m... the anthropologist…”

 

She was clearly taken aback by surprise of him showing up, but she quickly recovered and picked back up. “Well, Mister Shinguuji, I’m glad to finally have you in our class! Your seat is in the farthest back and to the right from the front of the classroom, next to Miss Akamatsu,” she explained before turning around, “Akamatsu, could you raise your hand?”

 

He looked back to see a blonde girl he assumed was her. She that was clearly disinterested with everything, but nonetheless waved her hand a little at him. His eyes fluttered around the room, blinking rapidly here and there out of how terrified he was, as he hurried over to his seat.

 

The teacher immediately resumed class, explaining the positives and negatives of keeping up a constant media image. He felt strange learning about other things besides humans, but the lesson was actually very intriguing. The only thing that bothered him was how he never received any work on different topics, however it became clear after some pondering that these classes weren’t mandatory to passing.

 

About an hour and a half passed before they took a minor break, and she handed out what seemed to be everyone’s personalized lessons to their talents. When she got to him, she had no papers left in her hands, but before he could ask, she answered his unspoken question.

 

“I’ll have to go grab your assignments down from the office since I assumed you weren’t going to be here… Speaking of which, are you here just for today or?”

 

“I’m planning to attend for around two weeks…” He told her the truth so why did he feel guilty? His feelings screamed at him that he, by attending for a short period of time, was just being a nuisance to everyone around him. When had he let himself get so emotional over the years?

 

After he had received his work, the next period went by smoothly with him deep into taking notes on a particular folktale and how it reflected how the society felt at that time about their circumstances. He was flat out enamoured with the beauty of humanity’s way of expressing itself. Everytime he read through the excerpt of the tale, he noticed a different symbolism for another detail written carefully in.

 

Soon, or at least what felt like it, the teacher announced that it was time for lunch to begin. The absence of forgetting to eat breakfast in the midst of his anxiety soon caught up with him, and his stomach let out an embarrassing growl. Luckily for him, all the other students had already left the classroom or in their little friend groups chatting away.  He could of sworn he vaguely heard his name, but he was too far gone in getting his food out and eating it to really care all that much.

 

He settled on eating half of his breakfast then half of his lunch to balance it out in his mind. Around the time he had finished his breakfast portion and was moving onto the lunch half in the second box, another blond came into his view, approaching him. This time they were a guy.

 

“Isn’t eating with a mask on kind of hard?” he asked. His voice was deep, but effeminate; Korekiyo found his voice rather pleasing to the ears though the question made him feel a bit iffy.

 

“It’s not actually that difficult...” he replied flatly, not interested in whatever the other boy was after, and trying to get him to leave him alone.

 

The strange classmate chuckled at his standoffish reply, clearly a more laid back type of person, before introducing himself, “I’m Rantarou Amami, the “lucky student.” Can I sit with you?”

 

He didn’t understand why he was being so friendly to him. There was nothing really of benefit for this guy to know him or not that he could see at least. The anthropologist knew what he should have said and yet… he didn’t reject him.

 

“If you wish to, I will not try to stop you in any way... but I cannot guarantee that you’ll gain anything.” All he got back in response was another joyful laugh.

 

Rantarou pulled the chair from the desk in front of Korekiyo’s and turned it around to face him. After doing so, he casually plopped down.

 

Hesitantly, before Rantarou could resume the conversation, he spoke up, “I know I told you there would be nothing of gain but… I accidentally prepared too much food for myself to eat, so if you want…” He slid over the half full breakfast box as he lied through his teeth.  _ Another giggle from the other. _

 

“Looks like to me you just forgot to eat this morning.” Korekiyo started to feel flustered at the true accusation. “Thanks though! But I actually already ate before I came over here. Could I take it home, maybe?”

 

He knew he should say no, that the container it was in meant a lot to him, but he just felt incredibly weak minded to him. He was surely out of practice in communicating.

 

“S-Sure… if you want to… H-However, if you don’t return the box tomorrow I’ll have to file a report of theft.”

 

“I promise I won’t lose it or anything like that!” Rantarou took the lid for it, sealed it back up, then he just stared at it.

 

Feeling he needed to say something, Korekiyo detailed what the design was of, “They’re plum blossoms, my favourite type of flower.”

 

“I like them a lot; they’re pretty…” he seemed lost in thought before deciding to make a shot in the dark, “Are you the Super High School Level Florist?”

 

It only just then occurred to him that he hadn’t actually introduced himself, “Ah, no… I’m an anthropologist… I prefer to study culture, but flowers are often a symbol in many folktales, so I may have also researched different flowers and their meanings. I forgot to mention earlier, my name is Korekiyo Shinguuji.”

 

“Well, nice to meet you Korekiyo! I hope maybe tomorrow you could tell me some folklore? If not, that’s fine you did just meet me.” He laughed with some uncertainty towards the end.

 

“I wouldn’t mind to put together a collection of my more favourable stories for you to read. If you’d rather have a hard copy to borrow, I could also bring some though my selection will be much more limited.”

 

Suddenly, Rantarou seems rather increasingly nervous, “I was kind of hoping you’d read to me, haha!” He tried to piece together why he was acting strange then something just  _ clicked _ in his head.

 

“Are… Are you talking to me as some prank?” he asked, hardly surprised. However, the other immediately rejected this accusation.

 

“What? No, of course not,” he replied, not showing any sides of lying but he was clearly hiding something from him. As much as Korekiyo wanted to continuing prompting him to explain his actions, the teacher announced it was time to move all the desks back and put away the lunchboxes.

 

Reluctantly, Rantarou did as the teacher told and left Korekiyo to his own thoughts about the blond. He would certainly ask him the next day. However, he got distracted with another thought of the realization that he hardly touched his actual lunch. He settled just to sigh as he closed it back up.

 

The rest of the day passed quite smoothly with no one else trying to talk to him. He returned home safely, though the walking was quite unforgiving on his feet. As soon as he got inside, he set his lunch and bag down on the floor. Before his mother could speak to him, he collapsed on the couch to take a long nap to aid his mental exhaustion.

 

How was he going to survive these two weeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW! That was a lot more than I intended on writing!!! Almost 2k words,,,, x~x but like 1k of it is set up lol
> 
> I spent my entire New Year’s Eve struggling to write Rantarou’s dialogue…
> 
> Happy New Year by the way!! Celebrating with some amaguuji if you’re reading this when it comes out I see
> 
> I promise the next chapter is gonna be lit I already have some great ideas…. [Kukuku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvsrbmUmLQU)...don’t forget to fuel me with lovely comments ヽ(^◇^*)/
> 
> Message from editor: Hello it is I... the editor in chief! Angela!!! <3 I hated working on this and I hope Nell hits their ankle with a metal scooter


	3. My Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One colour: mint green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo what’s this ? another chapter with more foreshadowing ?

 

His second day of school, the fourth day of school of this week for the other students, and he was determined to not be late. Of course he was vastly more tired than yesterday, but he felt he couldn’t go through bearing all the stares. This time, he was successful in arriving before the bell rung. However, it seemed that he may have arrived too early as there was only one other student present.

 

Although his original intention was to avoid drawing attention to himself, he could feel her icy gaze as he made his way over to his desk. As he got comfortable in his seat, she lost her interest and returned to what seemed like redundantly polishing an already clean watch. He feared she possibly would catch him staring, thus he began to read one of the folklore books he brought.

 

The class slowly filled up over the forty minutes, leaving five minutes before class officially began. He saw a familiar figure approaching him out of the corner of his eye. Looking up, he saw a smiling Rantarou holding out his breakfast box from yesterday.

 

“Good morning, Shinguuji! Here’s your box back… I also made sure to clean it,” he explained as Korekiyo took it from him.

 

“... Thanks…”

 

A long minute passed as Rantarou stared at him, clearly expecting him to do something. How many people were going to stare at him? Feeling the weight of his eyes, he started to shift uncomfortably in his seat, not really knowing what he should say anymore. What did he expect?

 

Noticing he was staring, he immediately pulled his eyes away and nervously began to laugh, “Ah, sorry I space out sometimes… I just looked at your hair… and got lost?”

 

“My hair?” Korekiyo knew very well the other was showing many signs of lying from tensing up to breaks in sentences, but he thought he’d entertain him.

 

“Y-Yeah! I like to style and cut hair sometimes, and your hair is very long and pretty… Like I was thinking I could possibly do something with it!” he rambled on, “Anyways, class is starting; I’m going back to my seat now…”

 

With that, Rantarou took a few steps backwards before turning around and making a beeline for his desk, obviously not getting what he wanted out of the interaction.

 

As class moved forward, he couldn’t stop thinking about what he had said about his hair. Surely, he only said those words because he was desperately trying to find a reasonable explanation to his staring. Though, you don’t usually call someone pretty or say you want to play with their hair when trying to play an out card, do you? It made him feel… weird.

 

By the time lunch came, he had debated over it in his head enough, and his verdict was that he should just brush it off.

 

Surprisingly, as the clock ticked, there was no sign of Rantarou anywhere. He seemed very determined to talk to him yesterday and earlier today. Maybe he believed that what he said was too embarrassing to speak to him again, and he’d finally leave him alone. Another thought that crossed his mind was that he left since he didn’t get what he was after in these two days. However, he didn’t consider it because he felt like he was more of the type to persist until defeat. Unless his skill of reading the different types of people had faded over the years as he became a shut in?

 

His thoughts continued to race against each other as he chewed on his food while the white noise of chatter just created more annoyance. Around half way through the period, he decided to give his mind a breather and just enjoy the food. It did bother him a little that he didn’t even ask for the folktales, though…

 

His heartbeat suddenly picked up when he noticed the girl from the morning was glaring at him. Their eyes were locked for a few solid seconds before she resumed acting as if she was participating in the conversation between her and a girl with dark hair. He translated it as that he should begin to avoid her in situations where they’d be alone together.

 

He wasn’t properly able to process what exactly was she saying or rather implying as his time was cut short by the teacher announcing the resuming of class.

 

The last of the school periods for that day flew by, math and history respectively. It seemed that they use the two at the end of the day for normal high school classes and switch between the four standard subjects. At the end of class, he waited for most of the students to clear out of the class before beginning to pack up his own belongings since he disliked crowds, even if small.

 

Right as he was about to walk out the door however, someone had shoved another to stand in front of him. It was Rantarou and Akamatsu? She was clearly irritated as she huffed out, “Just say sorry already if you feel guilty!”

 

Rantarou began to fidget around and laugh nervously for a second as he was clearly uncomfortable, but before he could form a sentence, the other boy spoke up.

 

“I do not believe I am owed an apology for anything… So, if he does not wish to speak to me, I am in the process of leaving currently,” Korekiyo stated firmly, also not in favour of the situation. A silence swept across the three of them, only broken once he made a move towards the door.

 

“Okay, look Shinguuji, Amami over here feels bad he didn’t come sit with you at lunch and read some books or whatever. Please just tell him that it’s fine so he’ll stop complaining to me. I have more important things to do than listen to him yodel!” she held a scolding voice as she grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. He tore his arm away from her before looking at the blond boy.

 

“I just explained I do not need an apology; was that not enough? I rather to be alone, anyhow. Goodbye,” he spoke barely through his teeth the farewell as he left the two. As he walked away, he heard faintly them arguing, but he could hardly care.

 

Thoughts of them faded in and out his mind as he walked down the sidewalk to his home. He slightly regretted being harsh with his words, yet he felt they knew fully well he’d react the way he did. Shaking off the thoughts when he got home, he set to prepare his breakfast for the next day.

 

He took the two boxes and set them both on the table in the kitchen. He decided to wash the lunch box finish since Rantarou had said he cleaned the other one. A few short minutes passed on, and he just completed the container’s drying off. Then, he opened the breakfast box to make sure he didn’t lie.

 

He was surprised. Of course, it was clean, that wasn’t what made him take a step back. Setting the lid down, he felt regret wash over him as he suddenly had an idea as to why the blond was acting strange that morning. Inside the container was a clear package with a very special gift inside.

 

The surgical mask was a pale green that could be described as mint. He picked it up only to notice a handwritten note that read “Shinguuji, I’m not the best at making friends with words alone, so I thought I should give you this to say I want to be friends. Tell me if you don’t like the colour or size, and I can get a different one for you! -Rantarou.” The mask reminded him of how his--

 

_ He was going to vomit. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie, uh… this chapter came out a LOT differently than planned though I feel like it’s better this way because there’s potential for deeper plot. Also “deleted” (not actually lol) dialogue: “I called him pretty, Kaede!! What kind of guy calls another guy pretty?!”
> 
> Okay but for real, I’ve rewritten every scene with Rantarou in it multiple times before the final version. He sooo hard to write especially in this AU because I can’t just write him 100% like his canon counterpart because that’s not how this AU is!!! Aaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Anyways, I’m gonna take a short break from this to start writing an another amaguuji AU but it’s only gonna be a one shot so I should resume writing this story soon! Though if you’re into more canon centered AUs, you might like it as well!
> 
> (rip Angela's proof reading 2k18 I had to do it myself lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is from a song…. I feel like that song fits their relationship perfectly at the start in this AU so sue me…. Anyways, next chapter: they meet!!
> 
> Please do not give me constructive criticism without stating it is firstly so I know you’re not just being mean because sometimes I can’t tell the difference lol ;;;


End file.
